Universal programmable remote control devices, e.g., the PRONTO™ made by Philips Electronics, are well known. The expression “universal remote” indicates a device that enables the end-user to control the majority of his/her collection of remotely controllable apparatus, regardless of the type or brand of the individual apparatus. This universal controllability is achieved, e.g., by accommodating on the remote a data base of multiple sets of existing control (IR or RF) codes, each particular set being associated with a particular type of apparatus of a particular brand. The universal remote is user-programmable and capable of learning or adopting new control codes and of associating them with a particular user-defined soft key or hard button. The PRONTO™, for example, has built-in RC-5 and RC-6 codes for Philips and Marantz equipment, IR-sending and IR-receiving eyes, and an RS232 serial port connector for after-market expansibility of the codes, e.g., via a PC. The PRONTO™ provides a GUI via an LCD touch screen and also has direct-access buttons for frequently used control functions. Built-in are customizable device templates for full control; the options to assign control functions to icons or buttons; options to delete and create icons or buttons; options to program and edit macros; a keyboard with soft keys for (re-) labeling buttons, icons and templates or the GUI's control panels. In short, the PRONTO™ is highly customizable in terms of the GUI's lay-out, appearance, labeling, organization and in terms of programming, editing and customizing the control functions.